


Video Phone

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, GRi - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Nyongtory, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sex Tape, Shameless Smut, Video Recording, dom!seungri, face fucking, god i love writing porn, i guess, sub!GD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Seungri videotapes a sexcapade with Jiyong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i whipped this up in like... 20-30 minutes? i haven't treaded the waters of nyongtory yet and figured this would be a great way to start!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy, if you want to see me gag more about the ot5 then follow me on twitter -> @KVLTPOP

Seungri set his back against the wall, phone in hand already recording. He pointed for Jiyong to come to him– crawling, he wouldn't give the leader the satisfaction of walking –and waited patiently. Jiyong slowly moved into the frame of the camera, head cast down until Seungri commanded him to look up.

"Say hi to the camera, Jiyongie," Seungri said in a delightful tone. It was a mask for how sadistic the maknae could really be towards his elder, and when Jiyong heard it a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He turned his head up and Seungri ran a hand through his black hair.

"Isn't my boy so cute? He's so good too." Seungri cupped Jiyong's chin with his hand and brough him closer. "You know what to do, right?"

Jiyong nodded. "Yes, sir."

When he let go, Jiyong's hands immediately flew up to Seungri's fly. He undid his belt and zipper with a quickness but slowly dragged the jeans down his thighs. He pulled the boxers down as well and Seungri's already hard cock sprung right in his face. The maknae could almost see Jiyong's eyes glaze over in lust as he bit his bottom lip, taking it in his hands and stroking slowly.

Jiyong ran his tongue along the vein on the underside, coming up to lightly suck on the head before taking it into his mouth. A gutteral moan left Seungri's throat.

"Make it nice and wet, Jiyong, you know what I wanna do."

Jiyong shuddered with anticipation, pulling back and spitting on the cock in front of him, then taking it back in his mouth. The slurping noses were loud but with each one Jiyong could feel Seungri's cock throb against his tongue. 

Seungri's free hand threaded itself through Jiyong's hair suddenly and the leader let his jaw go slack almost immediately. 

"Open wide for me... just like that. Good boy." 

Seungri pushed himself all the way to the hilt, Jiyong's nose placed snuggly against the dark trail of hair above his cock. He stayed still for a while. The camera picked up Jiyong's eyes fluttering shut, trying to control his breathing so he wouldn't choke. When Seungri slowly pulled back the leader coughed but kept his mouth open. Again, Seungri pushed himself all the way in, Jiyong being able to handle it better, and pulled out. 

He always took his time when he felt like fucking Jiyong's mouth. 

"Ah, look at how he takes it without question. That's all because of me." Seungri's voice was low but still full of pride. "I conditioned our fearless leader to be the slut he is right now, didn't I?"

When Seungri pulled out, Jiyong nodded. He squirmed in his position, trying to rub his thighs together. Small tears pricked at his eyes.

"You wanna show everyone how much of a good slut you are?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Seungri smiled, pulling Jiyong's head back by his hair. "Tell them what you want me to do."

"I...I..." Jiyong licked his reddened lips. "I want Seungri to fuck my mouth."

With that the maknae thrust himself in, pulling out only slightly before plunging back. His moves were shallow and quick. Jiyong's hands gripped at his thighs, fingernails scraping against the torn jeans. 

They'd done this many times in the past so by now Jiyong was an expert at getting face fucked without choking (or in the worst case, vomiting). At first, he didn't like the idea of Seungri being the dominant one. Considering his position as leader he felt it should be the same in their weird, friends with benefits schtick. But when Seungri had pinned him down and had him seeing stars he felt otherwise.   
That was when Seungri "conditioned" this other side of him. Jiyong could leave all his leader responsibilities at the door and let himself be used by the younger man without having to worry about getting too hurt. In the process, Seungri learned of Jiyong's humiliation kink, which he loved to bring in no matter what the scenario was.

"Look at this whore, taking my cock so easily," Seungri muttered, loud enough for the phone to pick up. "So much for a leader. It's almost pathetic at how easily turned on he gets just from seeing my dick." 

Seungri stopped his thrusts and pulled out, lines of spit following. Jiyong looked like a fucking wreck; drool coming from the side of his mouth, tears down his face stained in left over makeup he was too lazy to take off from the night before, black strands of hair falling in his face. But he looked happy, completely blissed out, smiling whilst worrying his bottom lip.

"You like it though, don't you?" Seungri chuckled. "You like it when I treat you less than the leader you are, bring out that cock slut in you?"

"Mm, yes," Jiyong moaned, thighs rubbing together again. Seungri noticed and smirked.

"You wanna cum don't you?"

Jiyong nodded, reaching for the maknae's cock again and licking the underside. He began to suck it once more, his hand working at the part he didn't feel like reaching. Seungri hissed, feeling that familiar warmth growing in his stomach. 

"Jiyongie, touch yourself for me." Seungri backed himself against the wall, trying to steady his hips, letting Jiyong do the rest of the work. He watched the leader pull his pants and boxers down enough for his cock to fly free, hard and leaking. He slowly began to stroke himself and a moan vibrated in his throat. Seungri felt it.

"Oh fuck, Jiyong," he groaned. "Look how pretty you are. No wonder everyone loves you." His hips bucked ever so slightly. "So fucking gorgeous, even with a cock in your mouth." 

Jiyong had spread his legs out more and was jerking himself quicker now, tiny mewls and whimpers leaving him. Seungri knew the right dirty talk to get him off: some that bruised and rose his ego at the same time.

"I'm gonna cum," the leader moaned, also stroking Seungri's cock with a quickness. "Are you gonna cum, sir?"

"Where do you want it?" Seungri was doing almost everything in his power to not cum immediately, but the way Jiyong was looking at him made it hard.

"My face. Mm, I want it all over my face, sir– I'm so close please give it to me–!"

Unable to contain himself, Jiyong cried out and came, his release covering his fingers and stomach. The sight made Seungri follow as well, his cum landing on Jiyong's cheek, the bridge of his nose and his forehead. 

The two stayed in place for a while. Seungri kept the camera on Jiyong, watching the leader smile at him through the phone screen.

"...I told you, he's so good."


End file.
